Stolen Moments
by AmytheaRose-Dragonis
Summary: A one shot for a friend. For Merissa, Quickies with Dean Ambrose :)
1. Chapter 1

**As with all my stories, this is FANTASY, it does not reflect in any way the real life personality or any situations of the characters mentioned. Dean Ambrose is a character belongs to the WWE, my O/C belongs to herself. This one shot written for Merissa, a FANTASTIC writer! :) 3**

Backing away from the tall blond, shaking her head, laughing as Dean moved towards her, crouching slightly in a 'stalking' type stance with a wicked look on his face. The woman knew exactly what he was up to, and did her best to act as if she would have no part in his game. As he licked his lips, he nodded slowly and began to deliberately move in a way that kept her heading away from the crowded and noisy backstage areas. Working slowly and deliberately, acting in a way that was almost too calm for the way he normally did things, the Lunatic Fringe was definitely stirred up and looking to play. Backing Merissa down a few quiet hallways, he finally managed to get them into a small room. Flicking on the light switch and locking the door behind him as he entered, he grinned as he licked his lips.

"No Dean! Not here! Not now!" Merissa hissed shaking her head at the former Shield member who advanced, pulling off his hoodie and tossing it aside. He reached to pull his sleeveless shirt off and advanced towards her, his hands opening and closing.

"You lost the bet baby, any place, any time!"

"I also said NOT in public!" The tall blond laughed with his arms outspread, smirking at her.

"Public, baby? This room is nice and private, we are nice and far from everyone else. I made sure when I looked for this room that it would meet our requirements." Hands on her hips, tapping her foot, looking annoyed at his admission, she faced off against the smug Ohioan. As he advanced she poked him in the chest, amused he backed up from the force.

"Awww come on baby, I'm a starving man here, I need to have myself a little snack." His pout was adorable. Sinking to his knees, reaching for her hips, he sank back on his heels, the pout growing as she backed away. Sliding forward towards Merissa, a whimpering sound followed by the soft plea to let him have what he wanted, Dean was playing the cute card real hard.

"Come on baby, pleeeeaaase! Let me have a little bit, you know you like it! When have I ever not made you cum like crazy hm? Come on, I know you get so fucking wet just thinking of me eating you out, come on..." Moving forward slowly again, and finally allowed to get hold of her, mainly because he was right on two counts. He always did make her cum like crazy, and she did get really wet at the thought of him going down on her. He was so damned good at it, and there was just something about his pale body against her darker skin that was an added turn on.

With a soft purring sound as he ran his hands up and down her thighs Dean grinned up at her. His blue eyes sparkling in delight, his dimples showing.

"Mmmm baby, I can smell your sweet heat, want to taste your hot pussy, so wet and caramel sweet." Standing and lifting Merissa, the big blond backed her onto a small couch and began to work on opening her blouse. It was no secret that he loved her tits. His big hands could barely contain the large soft globes but damn did he ever love to play with them. Play with them, massage them, tease her nipples, twisting and pinching lightly, sucking on them for long periods. His ginger blond curls resting on her chest as he played away. Frequently as he ran his fingers through her long dark curls.

Opening her blouse then bra, Dean began to kiss his way up from her waist line. As soon as his mouth got up near her chest, he was kissing and licking at her nipples briefly as his hands slid down to unbuckle her belt and get her jeans open and down. No matter what they did, he always made her feel so damned good! That wicked hot mouth drove her crazy damn near daily. Not to mention what the rest of his hot body could do! Every touch from that Blue-eyed bad boy sent ripples of pleasure though her body.

The second her jeans were pushed past her knees, that wicked hot mouth was working it's way back down past her waist. As soon as her jeans were completely off, Dean separated Merissa's thighs, caressing them gently, purring in delight as he moved between her soft thighs and leaned to kiss her on the fabric of her panties, right over her clit. Moaning softly as he played with her clit through the fabric for a few moments, Merissa closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she felt teasing ripples of heat stirring in her core.

The smug blond hooked his fingers in the fabric at her hips and began to pull them down. Planting her feet on his shoulders, Merissa raised her hips to help Dean get her undies off. Tossing the garment aside, putting his hands on her inner knees, he slid his hands down towards her pussy, his thumbs sliding up to gently separate her pussy lips, opening her for his attentions.

"Yeah, that's what I want right there, that sweet hot pussy, mine, all mine, isn't it baby?" Running his tongue up through her folds, he flicked his tongue over her clit in a maddening way until she answered him.

"Yes! Yes damn it! It's yours! All yours!" Kissing her clit, he sucked on it briefly.

"Who's the only man who can stick his cock in this hot pussy hm?" He began to tease her again by flicking his tongue at her. Reaching down to grab at his curls, giving them a light yank, making Dean yelp and glare at her. Merissa snapped at him in frustration.

"Yours damn it Dean and you fucking know it! Now enough of that shit! You wanted to go down on me, fucking DO IT!" The bark of laughter from the now grinning blond was the end of the teasing and lowered his face to dive in. With several long strokes of his tongue, he lapped up the fluids that were trying to escape. Moaning happily about how sweet she tasted, Dean used his fingers to tease at her clit, stirring Merissa up until her hips were bucking up against his face.

Noisily lapping at her, moaning and making slurping sounds as he fucked her with his tongue, Dean damn well knew how to get her off fast and hard. In less than a minute the tickling ripples of heat were growing rapidly to the point where Merissa felt the burning heat in the bottom of her feet and the sweet throbbing in her pussy letting her know she was going to cum. Dean was merciful as he usually was for the first climax, teasing her and pushing her higher and higher until she exploded in sweet release, her body shuddering as her pussy gushed, giving him what he wanted. Her juices to feast on. He rarely let a single drop go to waste, he drank down every bit, then stirred her up again so he could have more.

Only allowing her to relax briefly Dean started again, this time teasing her clit with his mouth and sliding two long fingers into her throbbing core to stroke at her g-spot. Damn! He was every bit a master at working her pussy as he was with her tits. Licking up her folds, teasing her clit, sucking on it now and then until her hips were rocking and she was moaning, her fingers in his hair again, hanging on.

Talking dirty to her as he worked on her, he teased her clit and began to rub her g-spot hard. The hot throbbing pleasure was ripping through her, centering between her thighs until it exploded. His name ripped from her throat as she exploded in her second orgasm. Again, he lapped up every drop that escaped, moaning happily. The third round, and there was always a third round, it was always the wildest. He was turned on big time, standing to drop his jeans, releasing his luscious 8 inch long and beautifully thick cock, Dean knelt back down to run his pale hands over her dark thighs again.

Reaching up to caress her breasts and tease her nipples briefly, Dean let his throbbing cock trail across her belly briefly before lowered himself to began licking up through her damp folds again. This time he locked his lips onto her clit and his fingers slid inside to roughly massage her g-spot until Merissa was twisting and moaning loudly. Oh God the intensity! He made her cum hard and fast. This time making her scream his name when she climaxed.

It was the most intense climax she'd ever felt, her hands in his hair was shoving his face against her pussy. It was like lightning hit, she felt like she was imploding from the intensity. Shuddering hard as the ripples of pleasure tore through every inch of her, Merissa felt she was going to pass out, from the explosive force of her climax. The ripples of pleasure just kept happening until she collapsed in exhaustion. Dean gently lapped up her final bits of release, then rose up to snuggle her, holding Merissa tight to his body.

In spite of his raging hard-on, he was calm, looking very pleased with himself. Kissing her lips gently whispered he loved her. Turning to kiss him, Merissa hugged him. He didn't need to say it, she knew, he always made her know how much he loved her. Their wild and crazy sex life was just part of the fun they had...

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing :) xoxox 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Laying in her lover's arms Merissa relaxed and waited to see how long it would take before he began to squirm and make noise. Steel hard against her hip was evidence that playtime was not over yet. Usually when Dean decided it was time for his turn, he would start rubbing against her, mouth at her neck a little, play with her tits, and make it known he wanted to bury his cock in her pussy. He'd never not made any sexual encounter they had extremely pleasurable.

Dean's patience was much better than normal tonight. Such patience and such good loving deserved a reward, with less effort from him to get what he wanted. A gentle kiss caressed her lips as she began to reach down to rub her hand across the stiffness encased in his jeans. Purring softly against his lips, her suggestion made him grin big time, and kiss her wickedly in delight.

"Mmm, this bad boy here looks like he could use some TLC." Palming the bulge for a moment until he nuzzled her neck, now getting impatient, and asked if she would give him that TLC.

"You've got way too many clothes on, I don't think so," teasing, unable not to, Merissa almost laughed at how quick her handsome lover was up kneeing beside her. The t-shirt Dean was wearing sailed across the room in moments and his jeans were dropped almost as fast. Red and Black boxer briefs struggled to hold back the large bulge of his eager cock. Reaching to help him free that luscious 8 inch throbbing thickness; she stroked him gently.

Damn that body of his! So well muscular and well toned. The light tan so pale compared to her darker skin. As one hand gently stroked his cock, her other reached to run down over his chest, feeling the light dusting of hair, then downwards until she felt the tiniest bit of softness at his lower belly, then the 'v' dent at his hip, he was so fucking beautiful. He could look so angelic and so damned wicked at almost the same time. As she stroked his thick length, she saw his expression changing, he was warning her he was up to something.

"Mmmm, baby, he's so happy to have you loving him, will you give him a kiss?" With his sexy pout and raspy whisper, begging so sweetly, how could she deny him? That sexy bastard! Merissa laughed mentally, he could fucking sell Ice to an Eskimo! The big blond licked his lips, whimpering as Merissa leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of his cock. Feeling a pearly dribble of pre-cum escaping, she licked him gently up the slit, and kissed the tip again. The deep groan and rolling of the baby blue eyes was priceless. She knew damn well how to stir him up better than anyone.

Since they started getting involved sexually, Dean always gave her so much pleasure, every time, he always made sure she was ready for him and what he wanted. He could be fairly gentle or he could fuck like a madman. Quickies in a closet, long slow rounds in the bed or a bathtub, sex with Dean was like roulette, what would happen this time? Fighting to become completely naked, he dropped his pants and shorts onto the floor and knelt back, grasping Merissa by her calves and raising them so her inner knees landed to rest on his shoulders. His fat cock almost stroking her pussy lips gently as he moved briefly.

"Can I have you? You gonna let me bury my cock in you sweet pussy, Hm?" His big hands caressed her thighs. He licked his lips then lowered himself to flick his tongue at her mouth, his throbbing heat pushing against her pussy. Nipping his tongue, smirking at how it was obviously getting to him, rousing him more, Merissa pecked at his lips.

"Seems to me you're wasting your time talking instead of us fucking!" Smirking as her lover's eyes shot open wide, then narrowed as if in anger. Pulling back enough to line himself up with her body he slid in as far as possible with one movement, making them both moan.

"There now, isn't that better?" Merissa's teasing was cut short when Dean's mouth slammed against her, forcing his tongue into and kissing her wildly for a few moments as his hips began to rock against her. God the feeling of that thickness gliding back and forth! Wrapping her arms around him, feeling that wonderful muscled body flexing as he thrust, grabbing his wonderful plump ass, his 'Ambooty', and dragging her long nails gently up his back, making him groan into her mouth, Merissa loved every second. Breaking off the kiss, the Ginger Blond above her locked eyes with her. He was only quiet for a couple moments. Dirty talk was about to begin, she knew it, and this sexy man buried in her was the only man she ever tolerated it from. His sexy voice, normally raspy would grow deeper and raspier when he was turned on. Though his talk would grow crude and obnoxious, his actions never were, not with her. When Dean started up during sex, it was such a turn on, she wasn't sure why, but damned if she would stop him!

Rocking his hips, a look of intense pleasure on his face when she suddenly squeezed down on him as he pulled back, releasing him as slid back forward. Merissa knew above all this was one sensation he loved enough and would do anything to get it. A long deep moan as he moved, allowing her legs slide down off his shoulders and wrap around his waist when he paused briefly, Dean nodded slightly, grinning as he began to move and felt exactly what he wanted. Honestly, Merissa was feeling exactly what she wanted too. That wonderful thickness rubbed her so perfectly, each movement of her lover made sweet, hot tingles ripple though her.

Soft whimpering noises began, soft moans, slowly growing louder and louder. Licking his lips as the look of sheer bliss crossed his face. Blue eyes opened, looking intently at her, dropping down quickly to tease her breasts a little, sucking hard for a couple moments on each nipple, then with a nip at her collar bone rose up with a wicked look on his face.

"Mmm, my cock loves that pussy of yours, so hot, sweet and tight. You know I love it when your pussy tries to milk the cum right out of me don't you?" With a chortle and kissing her sloppily, Dean growled out her name loudly when she squeezed him again. "Come on baby, Come on, let's make some noise." Smirking up at him, teasing, Merissa shook her head.

"Nope, I'm done making noise tonight baby. Everything now is gonna be nice and quiet." An immediate pout then a grouchy look landed on Dean's face.

"I don't think so!" The man above her look looked totally irked and stopped moving.

"You want me to make more noise?" The tease made Dean stick his lower lip out. Good!

"You know I love to hear you scream my name when were banging away." Running her finger down his nose and stopping at his lips, she went for blood.

"I know what you what, and you know what I'm gonna want if you want to hear me yelling!" Smirking and opening her arms, Merissa waited while her lover flashed a defiant look, a small pout, then with a sigh, nodded. Slowly he lowered his body over hers, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Wrapping her arms around him as well Merissa felt her smirk kissed off her lips with a hard kiss as Dean began to move again.

Dean's annoyance would only be temporary, it always was. A lot of the time when Merissa wanted a cuddle during sex, he got pissy. Any time without being involved with sex, he was pretty good about it. Once he got to moving again he settled down and began to make her feel really good, allowing a small moan to escape her lips. Merissa loved the wicked grin that crossed her lovers face then, business was about to pick up.

With a hiss, the tall Blond began to move with long, slow, deep thrusts that quickly increased in speed and strength. Driving himself to her core, that thick cock rubbing sweetly, stirring her sated body into starting to feel some wicked heat. In moments the couch was rocking and the slight squeaking with the motions along with the sound of the slapping of his body connecting with hers began to be as loud as the noises that they were beginning to make. Soft moans from him, grunting as she clamped down on him, and the noises she began to allow herself to make.

In less than two minutes they were both moaning louder, the motions Dean made and the tight grip she gave him stirred Merissa's body into a sweet heat, rising, tickling at her as the now heavy pounding rocked her hard. Allowing a louder moan, Merissa giggled as Dean growled into her ear, that wicked tongue of his slid over her tender spots making her nipples and pussy feel added tingles of delight.

"Mmmm you like that baby, don't you?" Nodding and nipping at his jaw Merissa ran her nails over his ass, scratching at him hard.

"Fuck baby watch those claws!" Blue eyes glared. Grabbing his ass hard with her nails making him yelp she laughed.

"Oh you fucking love it!"

"Damn it Merissa! Knock it the fuck off!"

"Well then wise ass, do something to keep me busy enough not to scratch you!" With a loud growl, hard and heavy pounding started, as always, him watching her closely, listening for the safe word.

"You want me to fuck you so hard your gonna feel it for days? Fine baby! I'll be glad to give it to you! Take this cock! Take it! How does that feel to have it slamming into your pussy hm?" Pounding hard into her smaller body, getting wildly worked up, growling and grunting as he thrust, arching up. Oh that was it, right there, he was rubbing her sweet spot now.

"Mmm! That's it baby, right there!" Moaning loudly as he made short jabbing thrusts, Merissa started to feel the sweet hot tingles rising, he was going to make her cum again, she could feel the sweetness rising and rolled her hips to grind into him. "Gonna cum, baby, can you feel it?" Ginger blond curls were sticking to his face as he grew sweaty, but Dean nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, feels fucking good you grabbin' me like that, tighter baby, come on! Milk my cock, come on!" Kissing her briefly he worked harder into her. The heat was rising so fast, Oh God! Oh God! Yes! YESSSS! Merissa's body began to shudder hard as her climax rocked through her body.

"Dean! DEAN! DAMN BABY..OH GOD!" A shriek ripped from her throat as he screamed out her name, his body jerking hard in orgasmic waves, arching up with a howl. Shaking as hard as she was for several moments as he exploded into her.

"Cumming baby girl! Cumming! AGGGHHHH MERISSA!" Unloading stream after stream of hot cum into her, slowly relaxing after one last shudder, he slowly pulled out. His chest heaving, trying not to land all his weight on her, Dean slowly slid beside Merissa and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her to rest on top of him, he kissed her face and neck repeatedly, with a sweet tenderness that was always there after sex.

"Love you baby girl." Dean nuzzled her neck gently, then kissed Merissa's lips.

"Love you too, my crazy Lunatic Boo!" Laughing and cuddling they rested for a short while before he had to go get ready to cut a promo on whoever tonight's chosen opponent for him was. It was a damn good thing a promo was all he had to do. He was ready for a nice long nap now thanks to paying with his Angel.

 **Thank you for Reading and Reviewing, xoxox 3**


End file.
